Quest: Saving Sleepy Mollow
Quest available to any level pirate only in October Sleepy Mollow is in a crisis! Evil ghosts of all sorts are attempting to seize control of the town, then Port Royal, then the entire Caribbean! Speak to NPC John Breasly and he will offer you a hefty ammount of gold if you can save Port Royal! Chapter 1: Britain's Great Persuasion Speak to King John Breasly in Port Royal - 520 Rep "I take it your the mercenary I've been asking for? Excellent. I have a special request for you today, mercenary. Recently, the small town not far from here by the name of Sleepy Mollow was attacked by a horde of evil spirits. I need your help to take back Sleepy Mollow, before it is too late. If you successfully take back Sleepy Mollow from the spirits, you will be rewarded handsomely with gold. Explore Sleepy Mollow town Defeat Revenge Spirit Defeat Rage Ghost Talk to Ben McStein in Sleepy Mollow tavern - 500 Rep Thank goodness, your here. Sleepy Mollow is infested with evil ghosts, claiming they will take over Port Royal, then the entire world! What's that noise? Oh no! They know you're here! Please good sir, do your duty as a hired mercenary and drive those ghosts from the tavern! Defeat 3 Rage Ghosts Defeat 5 Revenge Spirits Defeat 10 Stalking Spectres Defeat Pyro Return to Ben Mcstein - 1000 Rep, 5,000 gold They're gone! You've driven them away from the tavern! However, this doesn't mean they give up. More will come, much more powerful than the others. Hmm, you should go to Commander Rutherfort in Fort Bligh. He'll know what to do. Chapter 2: A Supernatural War Speak to Commander Rutherfort in Fort Bligh - 670 Rep, 500 gold "No one is allowed to be up here. Wait, you were sent the King? Hmm, these orders are indeed real. Very well then. Your first task is to recover the plans to take back Sleepy Mollow from the ghosts. Find them, and bring them back." Defeat 15 ghosts of any kind Recover plans from a barrel Defeat Captain Rudynard Return to Commander Rutherfort - 1500 Rep, 3000 gold "Do you have the plans? Excellent. Now, let us discuss these plans in the war room.... Enter War Room Talk to Commander Rutherfort "First, we attack here, then charge there, and rally there, then finish there. Got it?" Defeat 75 ghosts of any kind Defeat 10 Rage ghosts Defeat 20 Revenge Spirits Defeat 30 Stalking Spectres Defeat Griminstro (Cutscene) Thick fog rolls in. You hear the running of a horse. The rider reveals himself, the Headless Pirate. Headless Pirate: Griminstro, you have failed me once again. Griminstro: Please, master, there were too many of them! And this pirate, he was too powerful... there was something strange about him- Headless Pirate: SILENCE WEAKLING! The Headless Pirate slays Griminstro, then turns to you. Headless Pirate: Pirate, I advise you leave this island and never come back. Do not make a mistake by siding with these weaklings. He then rides into the distance. Chapter 3: Wrath of the Headless Pirate Speak to Commander Rutherfort - 5400 Rep, 13700 Gold "I trust we have driven them back? Excellent! They are nearly defeated. What's that? Griminstro is not their true leader? How could this be? And, if he's not the true leader, then who is? Wait, did you say... HEADLESS PIRATE? He was destroyed years ago by the spirit priests! We must take action! Pirate, you are obviously capable. Your next task is to hunt down and banish the Headless Pirate, driving him from Sleepy Mollow for good. Wait a minute... what the..." (Cutscene) A horde of ghosts charge towards Fort Bligh, destroying the gate and attacking soldiers Rutherfort: Go go go! Stop them! Don't let them past! (Cutscene ends) Defend Fort Bligh for 5 minutes without being defeated Return to Commander Rutherfort - 1050 Rep, 2300 Gold "Phew, that was close! Thank you for the assistance, mercenary. Now, we must strike back! Reports say that the ghosts are hiding out in the church. Please, sir, go there, and end the last of them. The fate of the Caribbean rests in your hands, pirate!" ~The Final Showdown~ Kick church door open Navigate through the Hall Puzzle - Run down the first hall into the middle room. There are two halls, both on different sides. If you go through the wrong hall, a ghost horde will appear. If you go through the right hall, you proceed to the main church area. Defeat all ghosts in the room Proceed to the oragan (Cutscene) You see the Headless Pirate sitting on a stool playing the oragan. He stops and onstows his blade. Headless Pirate: Finally, you've arrived. I was afraid my army was too much for you. Unfortunately for you, this is where your trail ends. Unstow your weapon, and face me, like a man. (Cutscene ends) Defeat The Headless Pirate Headless Pirate stats: Health: 575,000 Voodoo: 1000 Weapons: The Headless Pirate's Mystical Blade (175 Attack Power) Staff of the Dead (107 Attack Power) (Cutscene) Headless Pirate: How... could this be? A mere... mortal... defeated... me. The Headless Pirate is covered with red mist. He drops his sword and falls to his knees. Headless Pirate: I will return... and I will... destroy.... you. The Headless Pirate falls into the portal to the afterlife. All of his ghost soldiers vanish. The pirate travels back to John Breasly's palace. The King thanks the pirate, and hands him a chest full of gold. Final Reward: 70,000 gold, 15,000 Rep Part 2 The Return of the Headless Pirate Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Quests Category:POTCO